Casi Muerto, Enamorado
by Marishka Lovercraft
Summary: Severus Snape es rescatado por alguien, él no sabe quien es ella pero se enterara a causa de una poción cuando este en su cuerpo. Al regresar a su propio cuerpo decide conquistarla! Aquíestoy de vuelta, luego de muuuucho tiempo. Gracias por los review, lamento no poder responderlo (excasa de tiempo) GRACIAS!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Alguien me quiere

Definitivamente morir era su destino, el solo podía sopesar su vida por un lado y sus terribles errores por el otro, el silencio inundaba completamente el ambiente. Estaba totalmente oscuro pero no se sentía como estar muerto, y no era que ya lo hubiera experimentado, pero era pavorosamente consiente de lo que sentía y eso era el correr de su propia cálida y metálica sangre por su destrozado cuello tras la dolorosa mordedura de Nagini; su primer pensamiento fue desesperación, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en resignación así debía ser él ya no tenía espacio en este mundo y quizá tampoco lo tuviera entre los no vivos.

Ella corría por el pasadizo que conducía del sauce boxeador el que conectaba directamente con la casa de los gritos; Harry le había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirle que el hombre que seguramente ahora yacía solo no había sido sino un héroe más, la mejor persona que había tenido el placer de conocer aunque él fuera miserable con los demás, aunque fuese increíblemente odioso y endemoniadamente slytherin. Esa chica aún guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida pero era imposible debido a que había pasado ya más de cuatro horas quizás seis, no había registrado el tiempo, pero al llegar solo pudo detenerse en seco; repentinamente era una mezcla de angustia, dolor, tristeza y desesperación lo que su apretado corazón sentía; sin siquiera proponérselo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sucias mejillas, él estaba ahí tirado en el suelo, a un lado suyo se encontraba la sangre que había comenzado a formar un pequeño charco, sus ojos cerrados, sus cabellos desordenados y sus labios parcialmente abiertos; no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que hacía pero estaba ahora acuclillada a un lado de él mientras sus manos arreglaban algunos de los mechones de hombre y se inclinaba más, mientras el llanto la ahogaba, hacia sus labios y sin pensarlo con su pequeña nariz rozo la prominente de él, y sus labios junto con sus lágrimas pararon en los de él solo un roce, eso fue o quizás fue más que eso el hecho es que sus delicados dedos estaban tocando la tibia sangre que emanaba de él y solo pudo tomar su cabeza y recostarla en su pecho mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de él dejando su barbilla recostada en su frente, eso era dolor, a ella le dolía que él hubiera muerto.

Contaba los segundos que le faltaban para acabar con sus suplicios, estaba concentrado en sus últimos segundos de vida en no sentir nada en rememorar los pocos momentos buenos que había tenido; no sabía por qué pero no lograba recordar lo único que durante los últimos 17 años había logrado calmarlo, Lily… para su sorpresa solo podía recordarla a través de los ojos de Potter y ahí estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte pensando en los ojos del niño que vivió y recordando la selección del chiquillo, la de sus amigos Weasley y Granger. Hasta que escuchó sollozos, él no se permitía llorar no eran suyos, de quien entonces? Estaba intentando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba abrir sus ojos, pero sus intentos eran en vano, así sintió correr sobre su mejilla adolorida y adormecida una mano, concentró toda su atención en esos dedos que delicadamente estaban dibujando sus facciones y no pudo identificar si era que estaba muriendo o era el hecho de encontrarse conteniendo la respiración, pero se sintió increíblemente mareado y sobre sus labios pudo sentir unas pequeñas gotas saladas que identificó inmediatamente como lágrimas mientras sentía el rozar de su cálido aliento en su nariz, para sentir después deslizar una nariz contra la suya y unos labios húmedos sobre los suyos, labios que depositaban un tierno, cauto y casto beso que le hizo olvidar su dolor momentáneamente, alguien le había besado y definitivamente seguía estando vivo y esto lo sabía porque estaba siendo movido lo que le causaba bastante dolor.

Quería saber quién era, quién le había besado, quien se había atrevido, que mujer tendría las agallas suficientes para acercarse de esa manera a él, porque definitivamente tenía que ser una mujer; quién podría haber tenido el más mínimo sentimiento hacia él; quien podría estar sufriendo su pérdida, quién aún no sabía que él estaba vivo pese a que se encontraba entre sus brazos, necesitaba morir con la paz de saber que alguien además de Dumbledore le había querido, pero con un afecto distinto. Se esforzó para abrir sus ojos y esta vez lo consiguió, su vista estaba nublada borrosa y solo podía identificar una pequeña mano que en ese momento pasaba por su pecho, donde había un pequeño anillo con un corazón encima, entonces si vio forzado a caer en la inconciencia justo en el momento en que iba a elevar su cabeza y ahí acabó su conocimiento.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en tenerlo lo más cerca posible, sin saber muy bien porque lo necesitaba de esa manera y ahora él se movía en sus brazos, solo quería prolongar ese momento por tiempo indefinido; volver el tiempo atrás regresarlo para llegar a salvarle la vida, pero eso era imposible ella ya no tenía gira tiempo y el desino ya había sido jugado. La chica cerró sus ojos apretadamente, n momento los abrió con gran sorpresa él se había movido en sus brazos? Por Merlín estaba con vida y ella llorando. Una floritura de su varita los puso a ambos camino a San Mungo y al llegar se enfocó en un doctor bastante mayor y con cara de cansancio que no daba abasto entre las entradas y salidas de magos heridos; definitivamente el fin de la guerra había destrozado a muchos

-Ayuda! -gritó desesperada haciendo que el medimago se le acercara rápidamente.

El doctor movió su varita y se dispuso a atenderle, mientras la joven desaparecía para poner en orden sus ideas si es que era eso posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertar:

Volvía a despertar, sentía que el expreso de Hogwarts le había pasado por arriba, sus músculos siempre ágiles estaban más bien lentos ahora. Pero donde estaba? Había muerto? Descansaría ahora? No, definitivamente no, volvía a sacar otra vez la conclusión de que seguía vivo, murmullos a su alrededor, dolor en todas partes, y alguien que le llamaba era todo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que aún no había llegado su hora

-Señor Snape? Señor Snape puede oírme?

Comenzaba a molestarme el hecho de que me sacudiera, de que me hablara, no es que hubiera sido muy tolerante antes, pero su paciencia siempre se limitaba ante las insistencia ó impertinencias que era puntualmente lo que sucedía en este momento. Abría lentamente los ojos y por un instante le costó bastante enfocarse, la primer imagen que llego a sus retinas fue una habitación completamente blanca, volvió a cerrarlos y abrirlos mejorando así la visión, enfocó viendo un hombre vestido con túnica blanca

-Señor Snape, me alegra que este de vuelta con nosotros.

Los pensamientos del Señor Snape estaban bastante nublados, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer una mueca de sarcasmo, nadie se alegraría de que él estuviera de vuelta, era simplemente ridículo.

-Esta usted en San Mungo, yo soy el medimago que le está atendiendo. Ha recibido una peligrosa mordedura de serpiente y ha perdido usted mucha sangre. Hemos debido darle filtro de los muertos en vida para poderle detener el sangrado y le hemos debido inducir la muerte. Ha estado usted cerca de tres meses en ese estado y recién hoy estamos regresándole con nosotros. Sus heridas ahora son menores aunque no sabemos muy bien las consecuencias, hemos administrado el antídoto contra el veneno pero la herida se ha mostrado bastante reticente a cerrarse

Había explicaciones que no le eran necesarias, un maestro en pociones no necesitaba explicaciones a cerca de pociones pero no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo callar, así terminó escuchando que hacia tres meses que estaba en coma, mientras el medimago explicaba sus pensamientos volaron, como había llegado hasta aquí? No recordaba nada, solo sollozos, él había estado llorando por su propia muerte? Era extremadamente vergonzoso ese hecho, era patético!

Busco su voz para encontrarse con un sonido áspero, dejándole un ardor en la garganta

-Como llegué aquí?

Su voz era antinatural y el medimago conjuró un vaso con agua y le ayudó a beber.

-No sé decírselo señor Snape, una mujer le trajo en una aparición conjunta pero no presté atención a ella así que no sé decirle y tampoco puedo describirla.

Al correr de dos semanas estaba de vuelta en el castillo, para asombro de todos completamente recuperado, con su carácter de siempre, lo que denotaba su enfermedad era solamente su antinatural blanca piel.

Mientras el tiempo había pasado, Hermione Granger había estado cuestionándose lo sucedido; se había auto convencido con su cerebro sumamente lógico que tenía motivos más que suficientes para haberlo hecho, él era un héroe y estaba completamente solo, había acabado la guerra y sus emociones estaban muy confusas durante ese momento y ella podía, solo por esa vez haber cometido un desliz. El tema de que hubiera estado preguntando por su estado de salud todos los días y cada vez que veía a McGonagall o el director Dumbledore solo era por mero interés por un docente un excelente docente y así se lo había hecho saber tanto a Ronald, a Harry como a ella misma.

Las clases estaban comenzando y con eso el regreso a la vida de aquel enorme castillo; todos hablaban emocionados, con el señor tenebroso derrotado la felicidad volvía a todos los magos y brujas ya fuesen jóvenes o adultos. Pero como siempre la tranquilidad en Hogwarts iba a durar muy poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III:

La Poción Parte I:

Hermione estaba caminando hacia las mazmorras, solo un pensamiento llevaba en mente y ese era darle la bienvenida a Severus Snape y disculparse por los malos entendidos en los que se habían visto involuntariamente envueltos tiempo atrás. Lo había repetido ya más de quince veces ella solo iba por ese motivo, el hecho de verle y saber que estaba bien era solo un interés secundario y como ya se había repetido hasta el cansancio era porque él era su profesor se preocuparía de igual forma si se tratara de Flikwith o cualquier otro.

Una vez frente a la puerta golpeó y esperó hasta escuchar -Adelante

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape -esas fueron las palabras que uso, antes de comenzar su ya más que ensayado discurso, por otra parte el profesor estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de roble lleno de papeles con su mirada clavada en los ojos de ella su ceja en alto demostraba su escepticismo escuchaba atentamente lo que ella decía -He venido, he venido -suspiró y recomenzó- yo he venido

-Creo señorita Granger que ya nos hemos dado cuenta que ha venido, la pregunta es a que ha venido? -su vos siempre había sido amenazante y esta vez no era la excepción

-He venido a darle la bienvenida de vuelta al castillo -dijo tomando confianza en ella misma, aunque la frase había sonado terriblemente estúpida, aunque aún no podía mirarle. Dio un par de pasos hacia el escritorio. -Sé que poco puede a usted interesarle el hecho de que yo esté aquí, pero quería que usted supiera que lamento todos los infortunios en los que nos vimos envueltos, me refiero a mis amigos y a usted. -y ya estaba lo había dicho.

-Señorita Granger ahora que usted ha largado todo lo que tenía para decir y ha dejado su autoestima y orgullo Gryffindor en alto, yo le agradecería se marchara y dejara de hacerme perder el tiempo.

No supo cómo ni porqué agregó- y que también nos alegramos de que ya esté completamente recuperado y de regreso. -hizo silencio como si hubiera cometido un error y estuviera esperando el clásico regaño

Snape se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta ella -Ustedes se alegran? -inquirió amenazante acercándose cada vez más.

-En realidad yo me alegro profesor, esto solo va por mi parte -dijo en un tono más bajo, mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás, llegó hasta la mesa en la que había una poción al fuego y se detuvo un tanto asustada.

-Y a que precisamente se debe su alegría? -

-Simplemente a eso, alegría -respondió la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla y huyendo de las mazmorras como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Estaba estupefacto, boquiabierto, pasmado ella le había dado un beso? Si de eso era muy consiente puesto que aún sentía la suavidad de sus labios con el roce de su mejilla. Habría sido ella la que le rescato? Probablemente no, era una joven prometedora, enamorada de Weasley, era Gryffindor y le odiaba; aunque ese último argumento ya no era valedero una persona que odia a otra no le besa, no debía buscarle la quinta pata al gato lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ella.

De camino a la torre Gryffindor, se le paso por la cabeza más de mil veces por qué había hecho eso, y en lo bien que se había sentido, llegó a su habitación y bebió sin pensarlo su clásica poción para dormir sin sueños y pudo descansar tranquilamente toda la noche; algo similar ocurría en las mazmorras.

Al otro día en clase de pociones:

-Herms quieres estarte quieta? Estas haciendo que me coloque más nervioso que de costumbre. Deja ya de pasearte -fueron las súplicas del pelirrojo

Ella solo sonrió nerviosa y entró en el aula, posteriormente entró su maestro dando un portazo señaló la pizarra -Las instrucciones están ahí solo realícenla

Luego de dar un vistazo a las instrucciones ella levantó su mano

-Si Señorita Granger? -Inquirió el hombre con burla en sus palabras-

-Es que profesor Snape, esta pocion es un tanto más difícil que las anteriores, lleva más riesgo y es potencialmente peligrosa, creo que sería correcto que se expli…

-Cinco puntos menos por sermonear -dijo en tono frío, cortando el monólogo de la joven- gracias a Granger al finalizar cada uno de ustedes pasara al frente a probar su propia poción.

Se escucharon quejas, y varios de los alumnos fulminaron con la mirada a su compañera sabelotodo, ya pasadas las dos horas de clase comenzaron los alumnos a pasar al frente

-Sepa Señor Lombotomg, que la poción debía ser de tono purpura, no amarilla -fue el comentario despectivo y todos vieron al alumno bebérsela, lo esperado era que se transformara en una chica, su efecto solo duraba diez minutos, así que una vez transformado el profesor se encargó de correrlo de su aula quería que todos se burlaran, lamentablemente Lombotomg solo consiguió que le creciera exageradamente un pecho y que su pelo cambiara a un verde bastante extraño.

Nadie se rió a sabiendas de que los próximos serían ellos.

Malfoy cambio todo su cuerpo menos la vos, consiguió un supera las expectativas; Parkinson solo consiguió que su pelo se redujera y que le naciera abundante barba. Weasley, consiguió dos pechos pero nada más, Potter encogió bastante su tamaño y sus cabellos crecieron exageradamente; todos habían marchado excepto Granger

-Venga aquí -dijo su profesor evaluando el tono rosa oscuro de la poción sin lugar a dudas la mejor de toda la clase -Bébala -ordenó mirándola

-No voy a hacer tal cosa, a menos que usted también la beba -respondió sin nada de vergüenza-

-Yo soy el profesor y le ordeno que la beba -dijo el maestro poniéndose de pie

-Está usted poniéndonos en riesgo -reprochó la alumna

-Eso no es cierto no hay riesgo en beber una simple poción, además la suya es una de las mejores y si a su amigo Neville no le pasó nada no veo por qué debería pasarle algo a usted.

Ella sacó su varita y conjuró dos vasos echó la mitad de la poción en uno y la mitad en el otro, tendió uno a su maestro y agregó -Si no hay riesgo que le apetezca -hizo una seña para que la tomara y ambos bebieron de sus viales a la vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Poción: Parte II**

Mientras la poción hacía su efecto, ambos mantenían sus ojos en el otro. El profesor comenzó a empequeñecer rápidamente; su estatura bajó unos cuantos centímetros sus hombros se encogieron su cintura se redujo considerablemente, la curva de sus caderas se moldeó e inmediatamente sintió los cambios en su rostro su nariz se redujo dejando paso a una pequeña, sus labios se encarnecieron sus ojos negros cambiaron a unos almendra, su pelo creció y se esponjó y en su firme pecho aparecieron dos cremosos senos. Mientras todo esto le sucedía a él, ella crecía los centímetros que él había perdido, su pelo ahora era más corto y en un tono negro grasoso; sus facciones habían endurecido ahora portaba una prominente nariz, ojos negros profundos, labios delgados y tez blanca. Sus hombros mucho más fuertes y amplios, su pecho tonificado y sus músculos bien definidos, sus piernas fuertes. Ambos estaban en pleno silencio, en shock, boquiabiertos era como si estuvieran viéndose en un espejo; pero con varias curiosidades él profesor Snape sostenía su túnica negra que le quedaba notablemente grande y tuvo que colocar una de sus ahora pequeñas manos para sostener sus pantalones. La señorita Granger tenía la ropa hechizada de tal forma que se adecuaba mágicamente a su cuerpo por lo que ahora se podía ver el cuerpo del Profesor Snape con una corta falda del uniforme, una camisa y una corbata Gryffindor.

La joven Granger al observarse entro en una crisis de risa histérica, que desentonaba plenamente con las facciones del maduro hombre en el que estaba puesta ahora; por otro lado el profesor solo atinó a sacar su varita y cerrar la puerta de su salón antes de que ingresara el grupo siguiente y a tratar de hacer callar a la joven "corrección mental" a él mismo.

-Ya cálmese! -exclamó con una voz que pretendía ser fría y exigente, fallando plenamente al salirle muy femenina y hasta un poco dulce. Movió su varita convocando un hechizo silenciador. Una vez la joven se había calmado él dijo - debemos esperar los diez minutos correspondientes y así nadie se enterará de esta situación por demás bochornosa -hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos tomaron asiento, y se horrorizo al ver a la joven cruzar las piernas "nueva corrección mental" cruzar SUS piernas tan apretadamente, ella lo notó o quizás se sintió incómoda puesto que enseguida las devolvió al suelo esperando nerviosamente a que pasara el tiempo.

Quince minutos después:

Ninguno de los dos le había sacado los ojos de encima al otro

-Profesor… -dijo ella e inmediatamente se tapó la boca a salir su voz en un tono susurrante al que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar pero no a silabear- profesor este no era el efecto que debería haber tenido la poción, esta poción debía…

Fue interrumpida por un chillido desagradable salido del que era su maestro que ahora tenía su cuerpo -No necesito que me sermonee, aquí el profesor soy yo! Pero esto -siguió señalándose y luego al frente- ha sido su culpa! Como se le ocurre hacerme tomar la poción!?

-Sépame disculpar pero el que no sabe controlar una clase es usted -respondió ella con voz grabe, y gesticulando demasiado para el cuerpo en el que estaba- no es correcto que los alumnos debamos probar nuestras pociones experimentales y esto es evidencia de lo que sucede cuando el profesor es un irresponsable, ya van mucho más de diez minutos! -exclamó el histérico profesor de falda mientras se colocaba en pie.

-No es culpa mía que usted no sirva siquiera para hacer una simple poción! Hasta Lombotomg la hizo mejor que la suya! -exclamó realmente enojado en una voz muy aguda-

-Si mal no recuerdo usted me dijo _"no hay riesgo en beber una simple poción, además la suya es una de las mejores y si a su amigo Neville no le pasó nada no veo por qué debería pasarle algo a usted" _no? -ahora ella le devolvió una mirada de odio de su propio estilo y definitivamente el maestro se quedó sin palabras.

-Escuché sé que esto es complicado pero ya llevamos media hora en el cuerpo del otro y no tengo idea del porqué -levantó las manos para que lo dejara continuar- pero considero que deberíamos analizar su poción, de acuerdo? -dijo observándola seriamente- Tiene un tono rosa oscuro cuando el correcto debería ser purpura, ha agregado correctamente todos los ingredientes verdad Señorita Granger? -consultó, observando como ella se acercaba hasta el escritorio descalza puesto que los zapatos no estaban encantados y se los había quitado a causa de la presión que le habían ejercido en los primeros segundos de la transformación.

-Coloqué la mangragora, el laurel, la piel de basilisco y agite después coloqué los trozos de gusarapos y los escarabajos machacados -dijo ella cuando él la agarró del hombro en un gesto exasperado.

-Debía agregar los escarabajos en polvo! -suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio- antes de que se excuse, yo aclare que si se agregaban machacados el efecto era potencialmente más duradero! -su expresión era de terror.

-Pero pe pero -balbuceaba la señorita colocando en el rostro del profesor una cara de idiota- que debemos hacer para contrarrestarla? A que se refiere con potencialmente más duradero?!

La observó sentarse y comenzar a morderse las uñas en un gesto característico suyo -Por Merlin no haga eso! -suspiró- Me refiero a que tiene un efecto de alrededor de seis meses, y que no hay nada para contrarrestarla

Ella se puso de pie y dijo, más bien gritó -SEIS MESES? -y lo próximo que se escuchó fue un golpe sordo contra el suelo, estaba desmayada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Intercambio:**

El Profesor Snape estaba observándose caído en el suelo, sacudió su enmarañada cabeza y dio un sonoro suspiro, esta situación no era para nada agradable que se supone que debía hacer? Lo primero despertarla y luego hablar con Albus, eso sería lo más sensato además de que era la única idea que se le había ocurrido.

-Enervate -dijo con su ahora delicada voz apuntándola con su varita.

Ella despertó y lo primero que hizo fue pasarse su mano por el hombro que tenía dolorido. Miró su propia versión en las túnicas del profesor y todo lo que logro articular fue -Oh Dios! que haremos ahora?!

-Por el momento se va a colocar de pie y se va a dirigir a la chimenea y va a llamar a Albus que venga inmediatamente -dijo con una chillona y autoritaria voz

-Y porque motivo no lo hace usted? -dijo ella en un tono susurrante

-Porque usted tiene mi cuerpo, haga lo que le ordeno! -ahora estaba histérica pero observó con satisfacción como ella se dirigió a la chimenea lanzando un puñado de polvos floo.

-Profesor Dumbledore! Profesor!

-Severus? -preguntó el anciano observando a Severus Snape diciéndole _"profesor Dumbledore" _

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero puede venir al salón del profesor de pociones?

Definitivamente había sido una idiotez sugerir que fuera ella, estaba haciéndolo parecer ridículo. Se acercó a la chimenea lo más rápido que pudo con su juvenil cuerpo, metiendo la cabeza en un orillo de la chimenea -Albus ven ya a mi salón! -exigió observando antes de salir la cara de confusión en el Director.

Una vez había salido de la chimenea Snape le dijo -Usted me hace parecer un idiota!

-Solo le hago parecer lo que es! -respondió en un tono gélido

Antes de que pudiera responder Albus estaba en la habitación con un gesto extraño en el rostro, seguido de una genuina sonrisa -Severus, debería llamar a Minerva?! Jamás te había visto en los colores de Gryffindor, sin contar la falda -dijo ahora carcajeándose de la complicada situación.

-No estas siendo de ayuda! -exclamó y exigió un Señorita Granger muy cabreada

Mientras el Director se calmaba, Snape estaba sonrojado, algo completamente anormal que volvió a causar gracia al anciano -En que puedo ayudarlos? -dijo entrecortadamente, tomando asiento en uno de los pupitres de los estudiantes.

-Que se supone que debemos hacer en esta situación? -inquirió Granger

-Imagino que si estoy aquí es porque no hay una solución inmediata -aseguró el anciano- así que lo más prudente es que cambien papeles, sería algo interesante por no decir un correcto castigo -agregó en un tono severo.

-Pero profesor Dumbledore, esto no es mi culpa! Yo no quiero ser el Profesor Snape! Él me obligó a beber la poción -dijo señalando a la joven Granger con un dedo

-Si hubiera hecho correctamente la poción, esto -dijo haciendo un ademán hacia ambos- no habría sucedido. A sido su culpa, culpa de su ineptitud para las pociones, culpa de su falta de atención! -chillaba la Señorita Granger, acercándose a él que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Ya, ya cálmense! -Apaciguó el anciano- la culpa ha sido de ambos, ahora deben afrontar las consecuencias juntos -Paseó sus ojos de uno al otro-Nadie más sabrá de esto -aseguró- tomen el resto del día libre para ponerse de acuerdo, cuánto dura el efecto? -se arriesgó a consultar

-Seis meses aproximadamente -contestó en un susurro Snape, aún más apenado de que él profesor Dumbledore no encontrara una solución a la complicada situación.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Granger se dirigió a una pared y mostró su varita, ahí se abrió una puerta; cuando se hubieron ubicado en una pequeña sala frente al fuego de otra chimenea ella dijo -Esto va a ser muy difícil… -era una situación embarazosa, aún tenía su ahora pequeña mano sosteniendo sus pantalones.

Él asintió sintiéndose incómodo, se suponía que este era su hogar -Pues, creo que deberíamos comenzar por pasarnos los horarios -dijo del modo más seguro que pudo, recibió un asentimiento y ambos conjuraron un pergamino que contenía materias y grupos, los intercambiaron y se hizo un perturbador silencio.

Unos segundos después -Coincido en que nadie más debe enterarse -suspiró y agregó- además no hay mucho que decir, ambos sabemos cómo actúa uno con los otros -dijo bajando la voz

-Sí -afirmó el flamante profesor, acomodando su corta falda sobre sus firmes piernas-

-Bueno, vendré en las tardes a ayudarle a preparar las clases de todos los cursos, aunque supongo que para los inferiores debe estar preparada. No quiero que cambie mi actitud! Así soy yo y pretendo que continúe llevando mi tarea como lo haría yo, además no queremos levantar sospechas -amenazó la dulce voz de ella, sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

-Claro, y usted hará lo que haría yo! Y eso incluye no separarse de Harry y Ron!

-A NO! ESO SI QUE NO! Como pretende que ande con… esos!?

-A sí! Sí que lo hará! Usted es su amiga incondicional y no levantará sospechas! Me ha oído?!

-Sí la he escuchado, pero pretende que yo esté de _novia_ con Weasley? -su voz era aguda e indignada pero aún sostenía el tono burlón.

-Ron no es mi novio! Pero si yo no voy a ser justa en clase como lo hace usted, usted va a ser amable y comprensivo con mis amigos! -afirmó mirándola fijamente.

Poco después cerraban el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

-Creo que debemos intercambiar varitas, no? -Se aventuró el profesor- además de que siento algo molesto estar de faldas en su cuerpo.

-Bien -dijo, la ahora Señorita Granger quitándose su capa- intercambiemos! -exigió mirando sus sonrojadas mejillas, mientras le pasaba su varita.

-Podríamos pasarnos las prendas donde no estuviéramos viéndonos, esto es sumamente vergonzoso! -argumentó para hacer valido las mejillas sonrosadas que tenía ahora el adusto profesor de pociones.

-Verdaderamente cree que eso tiene importancia? Usted va a llevar mi cuerpo y yo el suyo, lo que está diciéndome carece de sentido!

Luego de asentir comenzó a quitar su corbata, dándose la vuelta, sea como sea, no quería ver a Snape tocando su cuerpo y definitivamente ella no quería ver el cuerpo de Snape, que ahora le pertenecía. Por Merlín pensó, como me he metido en esta situación enmarañada! Cinco minutos después se encontraba de espaldas a la joven con su tonificado y fuerte cuerpo masculino llevando solamente un sujetador y una tanga roja de encaje.

Detrás de él cuerpo del profesor se encontraba una joven quitando botón por botón su interminable saco, ya tenía pantalones fuera. Estuvo trabajando sin mirarle durante varios minutas más. Hasta que quedó solamente con sus bóxer negros, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a sus considerables pechos; levantó la vista hacia su cuerpo que estaba aún de espalda y se quedó atónito al verse en tanga; definitivamente necesitaría mucho tiempo para borrar su propia imagen en prendas femeninas. Quitó sin mucho esfuerzos sus grandes bóxer, evitando a conciencia explorar con sus ojos sus otras partes íntimas y le dijo -Quítate la ropa interior -su voz era suave y dulce, demasiado pensó-

-Qué? Y para qué?

-Como que para qué? Tiene usted señorita Granger un dormitorio individual?

-No! -respondió sin moverse aún

-Entonces como le explico a sus compañeras de habitación que se encuentra usted sin sujetador y llevando abajo trapos íntimos de caballero?

Sin responder, desprendió sus sostén rojo y lo colocó con el resto de sus prendas para proseguir con su tanga, la vergüenza volvió a inundarla cuando inevitablemente vio su miembro; mordió su labio fuertemente para no jadear angustiada y aunque no lo admitiera sorprendida y maravillada. Tomó rápidamente el bóxer de la ropa que él actualmente ella se había quitado y se lo colocó, aún estaba tibio pensó y deseó no haberlo hecho ahora estaba como el cabello de Ron, y se sentía terriblemente mal.

El observó la delicada prenda roja de encaje y decidió no pensar ni comentar nada; aunque en su cabeza se preguntaba, que se supone que hace concurriendo a clases con estas cosas tan atractivas? Estará vestida así para alguien en particular? Será que pretende encontrarse con Weasley?

Una vez ambos estuvieron vestidos, la señorita Granger caminó hasta la puerta, para afrontar una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Mejor dicho para enfrentarse a Weasley y Potter.


End file.
